Break Me Down
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Sam wants to push Dean that last little step into truly owning him and has a plan. Dean/Sam 4th in the "BYC Verse"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Break Me Down

**Author:** Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info:** Sam wants to push Dean that last little step into truly owning him and has a plan. Dean/Sam 4th in the "BYC Verse"

**Author's Note**: Dean and Sam being kinky in a bar. Really now…does that EVER get old? I think not, so…a little kinky, public PWP just because. Mwahahaha

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Dean glanced at Sam in the passenger seat and scowled. "You cheated."

Sam laughed. "Dude. You've got to stop throwing scissors."

Dean growled and put his attention back on the road. They'd finished their salt and burn the night before, and while Dean had been ready to blow town, Sam had other ideas. The little one-horse town boasted one attraction - a seedy little gay dive bar that Dean had sneered at driving past it, but his little brother had waited until they'd parked in the cemetery, climbed in his lap, and proceeded to frustrate hell out of him, wanting to go, until Dean had agreed to settle it the old-fashioned way…and lost…as usual.

"You lost fair and square." Sam smiled cheerfully and shifted in his seat for the tenth time.

"You got ants in your pants or what?" Dean demanded, pulling into the bar's parking lot. "You wouldn't be so damn antsy…" He parked and then turned, grabbing his brother by the shirt and biting along his jaw until Sam moaned. "…if you'd'a let me do somethin' about that earlier."

Sam lost himself in a heated kiss for just a moment and then pulled away, not wanting to ruin his plan. "Maybe I want you good and begging for it later on." He grinned as he opened the door know how Dean would react to THAT.

Dean watched him get out of the car and growled. "You're gonna be the one begging later. See if I give you a damn thing." He got out and eyed the bar. It didn't look any better at night than it had in daylight. In fact, just then, it's only redeeming quality was his unfairly beautiful little brother in blue jeans, boots, and a form-fitting black t-shirt that hugged every line of muscle leaning beside the door.

"Stop stalling." Sam laughed and waited for Dean before opening the door. "I promise you'll change your mind and enjoy this."

"Whatever." Dean strode inside and stopped, taking in the bar. It was as skanky inside as he expected it would be with neon and disco lighting and gay men everywhere, alone, together, grinding on what passed for a dance floor and more in dimly lit booths and even against the wall doing things he figured would get them arrested anywhere else. "Ok, we came. Can we go now?"

"No." Sam gave him a push toward the bar.

Dean went grudgingly and then noticed how many eyes turned toward them and how many of those began to roam up and down his little brother like he was a piece of candy and they were deciding who got to suck on him first. It always surprised him that, given Sam's height and well-muscled build, no gay man ever had trouble seeing that Sam was the sub when it came to sex. Dean scowled. He knew this dance, and if he didn't make sure they knew who Sam belonged to, he'd be peeling men off his brother all night. It was just one of many reasons Dean tended to avoid bars like this.

"You realize you're being eye-fucked by half the damn bar right now." Dean growled and turned, taking his brother's arm and shoving him into the side of the bar before standing against him, blanketing one side of Sam's body in a tacit, wordless announcement to anyone looking that Sam was spoken for.

Sam nodded and turned, putting his back to the bar so Dean was pressed to his front. He smiled, his eyes heating as he looked out through the hazy bar. "Unless you're next to me, they've got no way of knowing I belong to someone." Sam bent and mouthed along Dean's neck under his ear. "To you."

Dean shivered and angled his head, giving Sam better access. His little brother had hinted several times now that Dean needed to put something on him, and he knew Sam wanted a collar, a chain, something that they had seen on many men in other bars just like this one. It was a symbol, like a wedding ring almost. "Two whiskeys." Dean said when the bartender came and gave him an understanding smile. "Alright, Sammy." Dean turned and nudged Sam's face away from his neck with a laugh. "I'll think about it. Ok?"

Sam nodded, satisfied for the moment, and leaned back. He turned just enough to grab one of the shots the bartender set up before leaving them again. "You know, we're not just gonna stand here and drink all night."

Dean knocked his back, letting it warm his throat and rolled his eyes. "I was afraid of that. I don't get why you like these places."

Sam frowned, reminding himself to have patience. He knew his big brother didn't really see himself as 'gay' exactly. It was just Sam that Dean wanted that way, and it was somehow different in Dean's mind. But Sam wanted…needed…Dean to accept every part of their relationship. He tipped his own glass to his mouth, taking the whiskey in and then bent to Dean's lips. He smiled when his brother tensed for a moment and then opened his mouth. The heavy groan Dean gave him when Sam let the whiskey he'd held on his tongue flow into his brother's mouth almost undid him as Dean's tongue thrust into his mouth.

Dean licked the taste of the whiskey and Sam from his brother's mouth and moaned again before leaning back and gasping a few times to catch his breath with a soft laugh. "I think we need to drink like that more often."

"I like these places…" Sam caught his eyes and curved his hands around his brother's jaw. "…because we can be us here and no one cares." He said it softly to make sure Dean understood how important this was. "No one gives us dirty looks when I touch you. No one threatens us when you put your hands on me." Sam brushed his lips over Dean's and felt his brother tremble. "You could fuck me…right here…and no one would argue."

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean said breathlessly as his cock became painfully hard just from the sound of Sam's voice. "Ok…I can…I can see the appeal." He put his hands on Sam's hips and growled when Sam chuckled and slipped past him. "Dude."

"Come on." Sam pulled on Dean's hand, tugging him toward the dance floor.

"Aw, Sam. No way." Dean planted his feet. "I do not dance."

"You don't have to bust a move, Dean." Sam chuckled and pulled until Dean finally came with him, threading his way through the couples to the center of the floor, and then Sam slid up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. "You can just sway to the music. Go with it for once, dude."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're in a damn mood today." He did put his hands on Sam's lower back, smiling when Sam's breath stuttered a little. Dean pressed close into him, swaying gently with the music. He slid one hand under his brother's jeans and down to cup around one cheek of his ass. "I suppose this ain't all bad." Dean nipped at Sam's neck and his brother shuddered with need. Dean spread his fingers on the baby-soft skin of Sam's ass, reaching to brush a finger against his entrance, hoping to make Sam moan, and froze in shock as his fingers brushed something smooth, round, and well-warmed from Sam's body…it was a plug. Sam had had that up his ass all day…all damn day, and Dean remembered every time Sam had squirmed when he sat, avoided Dean's hands on his ass. Sam had been opening himself up just for Dean. The need that punched through Dean was so intense it curled his back, hunched him into his brother, and he nearly came just from the thought alone without even being touched. "Fuck!" Dean breathed it out and felt Sam's chest rumble with a laugh.

"Told you this place could be…exciting." Sam murmured into his brother's ear and groaned when he felt Dean push on the plug in his ass. It pressed deeper into him and he arched his back with a gasp as the point brushed his prostate. "Fu-uck, Dean. Yeah."

Dean straightened and tipped Sam's head back with his other hand. "You've been plannin' this all day."

Sam nodded, pushing back into his brother's fingers to force the plug deeper and he smiled. "Not my fault if you haven't been toppy enough for me lately." He knew exactly what he was doing saying that and saw the dark look fall into Dean's eyes. It made Sam shudder, half with need and half with fear, because Dean needed to be pushed this last little bit and he wasn't entirely sure what would happen.

"Not…" Dean sputtered to a stop. He glanced around the dance floor, noting that several pairs of eyes were on them already and decided more of them needed to be. He narrowed his eyes at Sam's smile and his eyes took on a dangerous glint that made Sam shiver with anticipation. "How many times have I told you not to poke the damn bear, Sammy?" Dean growled. He pulled his hand out of the back of Sam's jeans and took his hips, walking his brother to the back of the dance floor and pushed, thumping Sam's back into the wall hard enough to make him grunt.

"So what you're saying is, I need to remind you who owns your ass." Dean flipped the fly on his brother's jeans and shoved a hand down the front. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and stroked the already hard length quickly a few times until Sam was panting and holding on to his shoulders while his legs shook.

Sam whimpered with need when Dean yanked his hand back out of his pants. "Dean?" He frowned, still lost in a haze of pleasure when Dean pulled his t-shirt up to bare his chest.

Dean yanked the shirt off his brother and spun him into the wall. "Stay."

Sam put his cheek to the cold plaster and moaned when Dean grabbed his hands and he felt his brother using his own shirt to secure his wrists behind him. "Oh, fuck."

"Not yet." Dean promised darkly and turned him around again. He saw Sam's eyes look over his shoulder and go wide with anxiety. Dean looked and found that even though the couples on the dance floor still made the appearance of dancing, all eyes were hungrily on them, and a few men had even moved closer to see better. For a moment, he considered letting Sam call his bluff and dragging his pain-in- the-ass little brother out of there and finishing this particular lesson in private, but he felt the shiver run through Sam under the hand on his chest. Dean smiled instead and turned back, leaning into him.

"They're watching, Sammy." Dean whispered it into his ear and then bit the spot on his neck that turned his little brother into mush every time. Sam moaned and let his head fall back with a thunk. "And I'm gonna show them just exactly who you belong to. Let them see every inch of what is all mine." He tugged Sam's pants down his hips, freeing his cock into the air along with his ass.

Sam shivered, pulling at his hands, wanting to get Dean's shirt off as well, but the look Dean gave him was eloquent; if Sam freed his hands, this was over…and Sam needed this.

Dean growled possessively when Sam stopped struggling. "That's better." He crowded up against Sam's chest but carefully kept his hips away from his brother's cock. Sam hadn't earned that yet. "Think I need to hear you beg for me, little brother." Dean whispered it into Sam's ear so only he would hear it, and, as he planned, Sam shuddered against him with the 'wrong' of it while so many people surrounded them. Dean brushed his fingers over one of Sam's nipples, took it between his fingers and pinched roughly until Sam gasped, breathing heavily.

"Dean…Dean, please." Sam begged and knew it was nowhere near enough yet when Dean let go and gave his other nipple the same treatment. It sent little shocks of pleasure straight to his cock, straining between them and maddeningly untouched.

Dean grinned and bent his head to suck on Sam's left nipple. He pulled it between his teeth and clamped down until Sam bucked away from the wall and cried out. Dean slid down his brother until he was kneeling with Sam's cock in front of him. Dean looked up and saw Sam's frantic eyes following him with that flash of hope that said he thought Dean was finally going to suck his cock. Dean grinned. He leaned in, but went to the side and held Sam's hips still with a vice-like grip. He put his mouth to the hollow of Sam's hip, sucking the tender, sensitive skin hard until he could get his teeth around it. Sam was shaking, hips pushing under Dean's hands and the desperate, needy cries dropping from his lips were music to Dean's ears.

Dean released him and leaned back to survey his handiwork, leaving Sam openly on display for everyone to see, and there were hushed murmurs of approval from behind him. He looked up Sam's body and drank in the sight of his naked chest bowed out from the wall because of his bound hands and the way sweat gleamed as he strained for air. Dean moaned and blew a warm breath against Sam's cock, let it twitch once, and then moved past it to suck on the inside of Sam's other hip. He slid one hand up between Sam's legs to his bare ass and nudged the plug there with his knuckles. Sam shouted helplessly above, and Dean wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of Sam's cock.

"Not until I say, Sammy," Dean growled up at him.

Sam cried out again just from the loss of sensation as Dean pulled his mouth away and heaved for breath, trying to find control again. He looked out and saw a dozen or so men, wrapped around each other and eagerly watching him and his legs went weak. "Dean…"

"I don't think you can keep from coming," Dean said calmly, though inside he was burning with want. He looked around for something he could use and glanced up with a dangerous look when a man knelt beside him. Showing Sammy off was one thing, but another man suddenly so close to his so-vulnerable brother brought out an immediate protective, and territorial, reaction. The man raised his hands in a non-threatening gesture and Dean relaxed as the guy reached up to untie a leather thong from around his neck and hold it out almost reverently. "Thanks." Dean took the thin piece of leather and watched Sam's cock bounce expectantly.

"Oh…holy crap." Sam groaned it out over the beat of the music and watched, trying not to jerk away as Dean wrapped the cord around the base of his cock, looped it, and pulled it tight. Sam's breath came in short, sharp gasps because this was so much further than he'd even hoped. He'd thought he'd be able to get Dean to maybe grind against him, maybe the bathroom, but this…Sam looked out at the avid faces again and went faint with it.

"Easy." Dean rose up and pressed into Sam, letting Sam's cock rub against his through his jeans now that his brother couldn't come. Sam looked positively lost, strung out and ready to do any damn thing Dean asked of him if only he could come. It sent a rush of heady power through him, not only that he was able to take Sam apart this effectively, but that Sam wanted it…wanted it enough to push him into it.

Dean turned Sam back to the wall, making him whimper, and pulled the t-shirt from around Sam's wrists. He looked behind him and spotted the man who'd given him the leather thong. "I need someone to hold his hands." He felt Sam jerk against him and a needy moan shuddered out of his brother's lungs. Dean fixed the man with a glare. "His hands are all you get to touch."

"More than we could have hoped for." The man eased forward and brushed his fingers over the cheek of another man, clearly his partner, as he nodded him to Sam's other side. "We promise, nothing that you don't allow us."

Dean nodded, believing the sincere look in his eyes. "Sammy. Put your arms out." He ran his hands up Sam's side and then brushed under his arms as Sam stretched them to his wrists where he gave them over to the other men.

Sam moaned and whined as strange hands wrapped firmly around his wrists and pulled his arms out, making the muscles of his upper back go taught and ensuring that he knew who was in control; Dean. That Dean was letting others touch him, restrain him, while never letting go of that control over all of them was hotter than hell. Words were beyond him by that point, and Sam whimpered again when Dean peeled his jeans completely off his legs, kicked his feet wide and pulled his hips out from the wall, and again stepped back to admire his handiwork. Sam felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable with the eyes of every man in the place on him and it only served to urge his desire even higher.

Dean leaned in to the side of Sam's face and put his mouth against his ear. "I'm going to make you scream, little brother. These men are going to hold you down, and I'm gonna make you scream."

Sam hit his forehead against the wall as his whole body shuddered and he would have come right there if not for the makeshift cock ring. He felt Dean slide down his body again, kissing and biting along his back, over the rounds of his ass and down his left thigh. Sam shook because he knew what Dean was going to do and it drove him mad every time. Sure enough, a moment later, Dean's mouth closed over the tender skin behind his knee and Sam shouted when Dean sucked into the flesh and bit until the men holdings his wrists each had to slide a hand under his shoulders to keep him on his feet he was so lost in the pleasure.

Dean licked the back of Sam's knees and turned his attention to the plug glistening between his cheeks. He smiled. It was black and had a big "D" stamped into the end of it. "Nice, Sammy." It gave him a little warm thrill to see that. Only his brother could come up with a personalized butt plug. Dean pressed a hand over his own painfully hard cock and spread one of Sam's cheeks wide with the other. He looked up Sam's back as it rose and fell frantically and saw how the two men had changed their grip to keep his brother on his feet.

"Boys." Dean said in the gravelly voice sex brought out in him. He met the eyes of each of them. "You have my permission to mark up his wrists."

"Oh g-god." Sam's voice, muffled into the wall made it clear he was overwhelmed and enjoying every second of it."

"No blood." Dean warned and waited for a nod from each before they turned Sam's wrists and lowered their mouths as one. Sam's entire body quaked hard as he felt their lips and tongues and teeth exploring the sensitive flesh, and Dean groaned. "Fuck," he said softly and considered finding something to tie around his own cock. He grinned and shook his head. Dean took hold of the end of the plug and pulled it out quickly. Sam's hips jerked back as if to follow it and he cried out.

"Shit, Sammy. You're gonna kill me." Dean groaned loudly, looking at Sam's entrance, stretched wide from the plug's presence all day and glistening with lube. There was another round of appreciative moans from the people gathered behind him, but Dean tuned them out. He watched Sam's hips buck into the air as the man on either arm sucked and bit at the insides of his wrists. Dean knew it was another tender spot for Sam and one he loved taking advantage of in public. He slid the plug back inside his brother, pushed roughly, and angled it up so the point found his sweet spot and Dean earned his first choked scream from his brother.

Dean fucked the plug in and out of Sam's ass at a fast pace, brushing his prostate with every other thrust until Sam was a crying, begging wreck supported only by the men on either side of him. He reached around Sam and took hold of his cock, wet with come leaking from its head and stroked it in time with each push of the plug.

"Dean! God!" Sam knew he was crying. His entire body was one giant, over-stimulated nerve between his brother torturing his cock and his ass, the strange men sucking and biting at his arms, and the crowd he could still hear behind them over the beat of the music.

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's dick and pushed the plug back home in a slow slide that left Sam whimpering and stood. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and shoved them down enough to pull his cock out. He pressed against his brother's back, wrapping his arms around Sam's fluttering stomach and bit up his neck. "You wanna stop, Sammy?" Dean asked and licked the shell of Sam's ear. "We can go home right now if it's too much."

"No!" Sam almost shouted it and pushed his hips back so he could feel Dean's bared cock sliding against him. "Please...please, don't stop. Dean, please!" There was no part of Sam that was willing to walk or crawl out of the club at that point without Dean finishing the job of owning him.

Dean chuckled in his ear and played his fingers along Sam's abs, making them flutter more frantically under his touch while Sam twitched and shuddered with the movement of the men at his arms. "You're gonna suck my cock, Sam and you're gonna make it good and wet."

"Fuck." Sam whimpered and pulled on his arms but the men didn't let him move. "Please!"

Dean smiled and took a step back. "Let him go for a minute, but don't go anywhere. He's gonna need you." Dean watched Sam turn and stumble when his support was gone as he went to his knees in front of him. He looked down into Sam's lust blown eyes. "He likes to have something to pull on and he's gonna need it." Dean took his cock in his hand and put the head at Sam's mouth. "Nice and wet, Sammy."

Sam moaned and sucked Dean's cock into his mouth. He wrapped his hand around the base and opened his mouth, loosening his jaw and pulled Dean into until he bumped the back of his throat.

"Shit!" Dean swayed and slapped one hand out to the wall as he groaned, and Sam went to work on his cock like a porn star. He saw the men to either side of him rubbing needily at their own cocks through their pants and understood; Sam falling apart was a damn hot thing to witness. Dean gave a feral smile while Sam sucked him, because he wasn't done just yet.

"Deeper." Dean tangled his fingers in the back of Sam's hair, pulled until Sam whimpered a moan, and then pushed all of his considerable length into Sam's mouth, slid out and did it again. He watched Sam's lips stretch around him, his eyes water even as he worked to suck harder and dug his tongue in the head of Dean's cock until finally Dean pulled himself free with a wet 'pop' and panted for breath. "Shit. Ok. Back on your feet, Sammy."

Dean pulled his brother up, holding him as he swayed and plundered his mouth with his tongue, tasting himself as he licked Sam's teeth. Sam's hands pawed weakly at his chest, catching in his shirt until Dean turned him around again and guided him to the wall once more. "Boys?" It was almost hypnotic the way they took up Sam's arms once more, each sliding a hand under a shoulder as if knowing they'd need the extra leverage to keep him up again, and if their hands slid appreciatively over the hard muscle of Sam's upper arms and shoulders, lingering for just a moment, while getting into position, Dean didn't mind. Dean reached down and took hold of the plug again. He twisted it back and forth, rocked it in and out of Sam's entrance until Sam made the needy sounds that made his cock ache. He slipped his fingers in alongside the shaft of the plug and took a steadying breath.

Dean didn't bother taking it out. He pulled the plug down, stretching Sam's entrance further and put the head of his cock alongside it. Sam sobbed out a cry and a curse as his whole body jerked like he was being electrocuted and Dean pushed. "Come on, Sammy. I know you can take it. All stretched out…so pretty for me. Fuck, Sammy. That's it." There was an audible intake of breath from the crowd behind them as they realized what he was planning to do, and then Dean slid the head of his cock in and dropped his forehead to the back of Sam's neck and took a minute.

Sam had his mouth open on the wall trying to breathe in around the sensation of being split in two. It was too much; the stiff form of the plug still deep inside him and now Dean's cock easing in next to it inch by inch. "Fuck!" He shouted it and turned his head. The teeth biting and sucking at his wrists added an extra layer to the pain/pleasure that just shattered his mind, and he gave himself over to the feeling as Dean pushed into him completely with one, hard thrust.

Dean had to keep the fingers of one hand wrapped around the base of his own cock or risk coming. "Oh, holy…son of a…jesus, Sammy." He panted into Sam's sweat soaked skin, overwhelmed by the tight heat of Sam's ass and the slick slide of the plug against his cock. He pulled out slowly, bracing the plug in place with his knuckles and slammed home again, earning another strangled scream from Sam. His brother was completely broken apart on the plug and his cock, the teeth of the men in his tender flesh, and Dean wasn't sure there was anyone home to talk to anymore. It was intoxicating.

"You feel it, Sammy?" Dean grunted in his brother's ear as he picked up his pace, pounding in and out of Sam and could see that the men were once more the only thing keeping Sam on his feet. He bit hard enough into Sam's throat to leave the mark of his teeth and licked over the spot. "Feel me splitting you in two, little brother?" Sam's litany of desperate, broken sounds went up another octave, and Dean bit him again. "You're mine, Sam. Mine. I own every…" Thrust. "…part…" Slamming home again. "…of you." Dean reached around and took hold of the tailing end of the leather thong. "Come for me, Sam. Scream." He pulled, loosening the strap from the base of Sam's cock and Sam came like a man possessed.

Sam screamed raggedly over and over, drowning out the beat of the music with his head thrown back, his body shuddering and come painting the wall in front of him. It felt like his insides were trying to escape out of his cock while Dean pounded into him from behind and the men held him tight and his world tunneled down into pleasure and darkness.

Dean slammed into Sam one last time while his little brother screamed and came so hard he let loose his own scream. He bit down on Sam's shoulder, yelling into his flesh as his cock pulsed inside Sam, and his vision blurred with the strength of it. He had no idea how long he simply stood there, plastered to Sam's back with his cock twitching inside him before he finally moved, shifted his hips enough to slide himself out of Sam and leave the plug in place. He kissed his brother's shoulder and slid his hands up Sam's ribs.

"Sammy?" Dean tipped Sam's head back on his shoulder and chuckled. Sam was either unconscious or so damn close to it, it didn't matter. He brushed his thumb over the pulse in Sam's neck, feeling it racing even as it started to slow. "I've got you, little brother." He whispered and looked to the men still holding him up.

The man who'd given him the leather thong had tears in his eyes as he smiled gratefully at Dean. "You two are fucking beautiful." He brushed a hand over Sam's wrist and Dean saw it was ringed in deep, purple marks from his teeth and mouth. "Thank you."

"We'll hold him up while you get his pants back on." The other man said softly and smiled just as warmly. "It's the least we can do."

Dean nodded in thanks and turned to find them. He was surprised for a moment when a soft round of applause broke out from the dozen or so people gathered close around them at the back of the dance floor. He grinned and tucked himself back into his pants, then knelt and pulled Sam's jeans over. He eased them onto his brother's limp legs, put his shoes back on and stood, bringing the denim with him until he could hitch it over Sam's backside. The men holding Sam gave him enough slack to tip Sam against his chest and carefully zip him back into his jeans. Finally, Sam stirred with a low moan and Dean brushed the knuckles of one hand over the side of his face.

"Sammy? You back with me?" Dean asked softly and shifted to the side just enough to watch Sam's eyes flutter open dazedly.

"Mmf." Was all that Sam managed to get out and then he smiled.

Dean chuckled and laid a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. The men moved and helped turn him and drape Sam's rubbery arms around his neck. Dean slipped his arms around Sam's back to support him. "Hey, buddy. You ready to blow this pop stand?"

Sam nodded, utterly sated and content and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "Mmm hmm."

The man with the leather thong chuckled. "You want help getting him outside?"

Dean shook his head with a smile. "We'll manage. Thanks, boys." He kissed gently at the marks he'd left on Sam's shoulder. "Time to walk, Sammy. Just to the car, ok?"

Sam raised his head enough to look around and smile. "Yep. Can do that."

Dean shook his head fondly and began to move, easing Sam back out onto the dance floor. He watched in surprise as each person they passed ran a soft hand either over Sam's arm or his, each with smiles and looks on their faces that said they had witnessed something special, and, Dean supposed, they had. He nodded in thanks when someone handed him Sam's shirt and Sam was nearly walking on his own by the time they reached the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

Sam leaned into him again as Dean led him to the car and opened the door. "You're awesome." He said softly and planted a kiss on Dean's soft lips, brushing his own across them.

"I know." Dean smirked and guided Sam down into the passenger seat. He went around his car and climbed behind the wheel. Dean started the engine and then pulled Sam in against him, feeling him shiver from the night air. He rubbed a gentle hand up and down Sam's bare arm as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Sammy? You alright?"

Sam sighed, nodded and turned his head into Dean's neck. "Better than alright."

Dean was definitely in the 'better than alright' department himself. Owning Sam that way, in front of all those people…it had been cathartic and…freeing. He drove back to the hotel in a content fog, half-carried Sam out of the car and inside, showered with him until Sam was clean and then poured him into bed. Dean climbed in behind him, pressing up against his brother's back and wrapped an arm around him to pull Sam even closer.

"We're gonna go shopping tomorrow." Dean said softly into Sam's ear and knew he was still at least marginally awake. "I think we need to put something on you that says your mine." The happy shudder and moan he got from his little brother was all he needed to know it was the right thing to say. Sam relaxed completely into his chest and Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "And we are so doing that again one of these days, little brother 'cause…damn." He shuddered, remembering how it had felt and smiled as he dropped into sleep, wrapped around Sam and content…at last.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_To Be Continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Break Me Down

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: Sam wants to push Dean that last little step into truly owning him and has a plan. Dean/Sam 4th in the "BYC Verse"

**Author's Note**: I needed some more lusty kink and this seemed a like a good place to indulge. I'm sure you won't mind. :P

Graphic depictions within.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**Chapter 2**

Sam whined greedily on his hands and knees with Dean's cock pounding into him from behind. He moaned when Dean's warmth settled over his back, his arm sliding across his chest and gasped out a breath when Dean pulled and brought him upright so he was sitting in his lap, speared on his cock. It drove him deeper inside Sam, and he yelled as Dean's cock pressed into his prostate and stayed there sending shocks of pleasure coursing through him.

"Dean!"

Dean grinned breathlessly and held Sam to him. He fisted a hand in his brother's hair and used it to pull his head back, loving the way Sam whined, the way Sam loved the little licks of pain. "So fuckin' hot, Sammy." He took his hand off his brother's chest to reach out and pull his jeans over while Sam was distracted, rolling his hips and thrusting up into him slowly so that Sam braced his hands on Dean's hips while he cried out. Dean's fingers found what he wanted in the pocket of his jeans, and he bent to bite into Sam's neck. He dug his teeth in, sucking hard, and Sam trembled against him with short, whimpered cries escaping his lips.

Sam gripped his hands around his brother's hips behind him, loving the feel of his muscles bunching and flexing as he moved inside him. Dean was driving him to beg. He'd woken that morning with Dean pinning his arms above him and his lube-slick cock working into him so tortuously slow that Sam had cried with the pleasure of it even as it hurt. Half a day later, Dean had come back from interviewing a witness, pushed Sam into the wall, and here they were with Dean giving him the sort of pleasure that made his brain go fuzzy. He felt his brother's hand slid up his chest, frowning when he felt something heavy rubbing across his stomach, chest and then up to his throat. He couldn't look for the hand Dean still had tangled in his hair. "Dean?" He asked in a pant, feeling his brother pull something across his neck.

Dean took his teeth from Sam's neck and licked lovingly over the mark he'd created. He released Sam's hair and held up what he'd snuck into the room before; it was a choker. It was made of elephant hair dyed a rich, dark brown that matched Sam's hair and woven in an intricate, thick band. He felt Sam's breath hitch in his chest and smiled. Just a few days before, Sam had lured Dean to a special sort of club where he'd maneuvered his big brother into owning him in front of half the patrons. It had been possibly the hottest night of Dean's life. The sight of his little brother allowing two men to hold him down while Dean fucked him…he shuddered with the memory, and he'd promised Sam that he'd buy him the collar he'd been asking for. The job had gotten in the way for a few days, but he'd finally found the time. "You thought I forgot."

Sam nodded, speechless as he looked at the choker and raised a hand to brush his fingers over it. It was surprisingly soft and yet strong, felt warm to his touch, and he turned his head to take Dean's mouth in a kiss. He tossed his head back when Dean shifted his hips and pushed deeper into him. "Fuck!"

"Mmm hmm." Dean hummed and pulled the choker around Sam's throat, pushing his head forward just enough to tie it securely and he smiled. He'd known the moment he saw it, it was perfect, and it sat now hugging the base of Sam's beautiful throat as though made for it. He bent and brushed his lips over it with Sam quivering in reaction and growled possessively as he curled his fingers in the back of it. "You're mine, little brother." He snapped his hips up into Sam, earning a strangled cry.

"Yes! Shit…Dean!" Sam lost himself in the pleasure, in the feeling of Dean's thick cock splitting him open, his teeth in his neck, his fingers pulling the choker to tighten it around his throat, and he came with a scream when Dean's hand closed firmly around his cock.

Dean hung on to Sam as he bucked in his lap and pistoned his hips up again and again with Sam's come covering his hand and found his own orgasm. He shouted his brother's name as his cock pulsed inside him and collapsed them forward onto the bed, lying over Sam as he gasped for air and Sam heaved beneath him. "Love you, Sammy," Dean whispered into the back of his brother's neck, lips brushing the choker, and smiled as he wondered why he'd put it off for so long. He wrapped himself around Sam, who had yet to move, and let his face rest against Sam's neck and the choker while he thought about what he still had planned for later that night. Dean smiled wickedly.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam stood in the bathroom and stared at his neck with a smile, running his fingers back and forth over the elephant hair, admiring the color, the dark brown that the shower had darkened to nearly black, and shivered a little at the memory of Dean putting it on him while he'd been deep inside him. He closed his eyes and savored it and the weight of the thing around his throat. His smile widened when he felt the change in air pressure in the room, then Dean's heat at his back and his hands sliding around his hips.

"It suits you, dude," Dean said, looking at them both in the mirror with no small amount of pleasure. He put a hand up to tangle with Sam's on the choker and sniffed at his freshly clean, still damp neck; nosing into his wet, heavy hair with another smile. "We're going out tonight."

"Yeah?" Sam angled his towel covered hips back, pressing his ass into the semi-hard length of Dean's cock beneath his jeans. "Where to?"

Dean snorted. "My turn for a surprise." He pushed Sam slowly down to bend over the sink and tugged the towel from his hips. "Gotta get you ready first."

"Huh?" Sam frowned and looked over his shoulder. He closed his eyes and shivered when Dean ran a hand down the middle of his back and over his hip. "Ready for what?"

Dean breathed into his ear. "For what I'm gonna do to you tonight." He chuckled as Sam's whole body shuddered and he leaned back. He knelt behind his brother and pushed his feet apart while he cupped the cheeks of Sam's ass in his hands.

Sam dropped his head into the mirror with a thunk and groaned loudly as he felt the first swipe of Dean's tongue. It pressed soft and wet over his hole, and Sam angled his ass a little higher to make it easier. "Shit, Dean." He bit his bottom lip as another moan punched out of him. "Feels so good, man. Fuck!"

Dean pulled the cheeks of Sam's ass wider and stabbed his tongue inside him, holding Sam's hips still when he bucked and cried. He closed his mouth over Sam, pressing his tongue inside him and hummed, letting the vibration add to the pleasure as Sam all but collapsed over the sink above him. Dean leaned back with a satisfied smile and wiped a hand over his face before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the bottle of lube he'd brought in. He coated his fingers and pushed two up into Sam without warning, knowing how Sam enjoyed the burn of being opened up. He hooked the thumb of his other hand just inside him and pulled Sam open wider while he crooked his fingers and brushed his prostate.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and had to clamp a hand around his cock to keep from coming because Dean…Dean was taking him apart like the master he was at it.

"Don't come, Sam. Not yet. You hear me?" Dean said quickly, seeing the desperate nod of Sam's head and grinned that wicked smile to himself again. He took out his fingers with Sam whining for the loss and pulled the plug Sam had bought from his pocket. He smiled again at the bold letter "D" stamped in the end of it. "You come before I give you permission and we're done for the night."

"No." Sam whined it helplessly, knowing how debauched he had to sound as he turned to look pleadingly down at his brother and didn't care at that moment. "I won't. I swear, Dean."

"That's my boy." Dean nodded and had to press a hand over himself in his jeans before getting back with the program. He coated the plug with lube and slowly eased it inside Sam, pushing past the muscles that weren't quite loose enough yet, and Sam whimpered and gasped above him as he tried to relax for the intrusion and yet pushed his hips back, seeking more. "God, so fuckin' greedy for it, Sammy." Dean said in awe and pressed a kiss to the underside of Sam's ass while he pushed the plug home.

Sam was left panting for breath and hanging on to the sink with white knuckles, and he keened when Dean took hold of his cock. "Dean! I…I can't…I'm gonna…"

Dean had been prepared. He pulled his other purchase from his pocket. He put it in his mouth while he stroked Sam to a frantic pitch and then pulled the ring out, warm and wet from his tongue and slipped it over the end of Sam's straining erection, pushing it down a little at a time while Sam shouted and writhed until he had the gold ring snug at the base of his dick.

"Oh…my god, Dean," Sam gasped, looking down at himself. The vision of his cock, the feeling of his orgasm choked off…Sam's knees went weak with the realization of just how well Dean had taken to his role as the dominant partner.

Dean chuckled and stood, supporting Sam on his weak legs with his arms wrapped around him until he felt him steady. "Easy, Sammy. You good?"

Sam grinned happily and let his head drop back to his brother's shoulder. "S'it possible to die from pleasure?"

"Oh, you think this is good?" Dean's chuckle was dark and full of so much promise Sam shivered again. "Night's not even started yet, little brother."

"Holy…holy shit. I'm gonna die," Sam groaned and let Dean turn him around and press him into the sink which had the added benefit of pushing the plug further inside him. "When…fuck…when exactly do I get to come?" Sam asked, breathless all over again.

Dean took Sam's bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, pulling until Sam whimpered and then let it go. "When I say so. And Sammy…" he closed a hand around his brother's cock again and stroked him until his back arched. "…it's gonna be a long night." He let him go and laughed when Sam staggered. "Get dressed."

"Get…seriously?" Sam stared, opened his mouth to complain and snapped it closed when Dean was suddenly back in his personal space with a hand fisted in his hair and pulling his head back.

"I bought a gag too," Dean warned and almost lost it in his pants at the shuddering moan Sam let out as his little brother's eyes closed. "Don't make me use it before we even get there." He kissed him, licking into Sam's mouth in a way that said he owned him and then stepped back again. "Get dressed."

Sam nodded and stumbled out into the room. He didn't argue when Dean took one shirt out of his hands and handed him another or when Dean snatched his boxer-briefs away with a shake of his head. Dean wanted him a certain way tonight and Sam was going to cheerfully give it to him…if he didn't pass out with the need to come because, frankly…Dean's whole demeanor just then was driving him a little insane with need.

Dean gave Sam a heated look, taking in the black tee that outlined every muscle in his chest and shoulders and made the collar stand out against his skin, jeans that did nothing to hide the straining erection inside them, and a look of such aching need on his face that Dean groaned. He went to him and smoothed a hand over Sam's ass, fingers finding the end of the plug and giving a series of rhythmic pushes that made Sam whine. "Last chance, Sammy. If this is too much, you tell me now. We can just stay in."

Sam shook his head and took Dean's face in his hands. "Don't you dare." He kissed his brother hungrily, shamelessly rubbing his cock against Dean's hip. "I want this." He bit Dean's bottom lip. "I want you." He smirked and put a hand down to his brother's jeans, pressing hard on Dean's hard length, earning a groan. "I can take whatever you've got."

Dean chuckled again and nodded. "Gonna make you eat those words, kiddo," He moved away and tossed Sam's jacket to him. "Come on. Time to go."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Sam climbed out of the Impala and looked up at the large house Dean had brought them too. He rubbed a hand over his cock, trying to give himself some relief. Dean had spent the entirety of the drive with one hand in Sam's lap, making sure he didn't lose interest during the trip. He was slowly killing him with pleasure, Sam thought and smirked. Good way to go. He raised a brow when Dean came around the car and slipped an arm around his waist to pull him in. "Where are we?"

"It's a private club," Dean told him and looked up at the house as well and the clearly darkened windows. "The kind of place you have to know someone to get in."

"And who do you know?"

Dean smirked and slid his hand down to Sam's ass again. "Remember the men who held you for me?"

Sam's legs stuttered to a stop and he nodded as Dean got him moving again. "Oh, hell yes."

"One of them slipped a card into my back pocket. Found it the next morning." Dean snorted. "I gave him a call."

Sam looked at the house with a new understanding and a certain amount of trepidation at what it held. "What kind of club is this?"

Dean felt the tightening of Sam's body with nervous energy and pulled his hand back up to squeeze the back of his neck and play with the collar around his neck. "The kind of club where they'll let me play with you," Dean said softly as they climbed the steps and the front door opened. Dean nodded to the man in the door, pleased to see it was one of the men who'd held Sam's arms, the one who'd given him the leather thong. "Hey, Steve."

Steve smiled broadly and raised a brow. "Oh, Dean. Perfect choice!" He gestured to the collar at Sam's throat and smiled again at the look on the young man's face. "I gave him a list of places to look for what he wanted. Come in, Dean. Sam."

Sam felt the man's eyes on him and shivered with the visceral memory of his teeth and tongue working at his wrist. "It's uh…nice to know your name."

"Joe's here too, just like you asked." Steve closed the door and went ahead of them.

"You asked?" Sam turned to his brother and stared.

"Well, I already know I can trust them to do what I say and nothing more." Dean gave Sam a heavy look, dripping with sex. "I needed someone I know I can trust not to get out of hand for this."

"I don't take orders from just anyone, you know." Steve said and turned to walk backwards down the hall so he could look at the two of them in the light and shook his head in admiration. "But to have your skin in my mouth again, Sam? I can happily make an exception."

Sam shivered with arousal. "Why is it everyone knows what you're gonna do to me tonight but me?"

"You'll know soon enough, Sammy. Here we go." Dean squeezed the back of Sam's neck again, feeling the slight tremble as the door opened and music and voices beat out at them. They walked through, and Dean realized someone had literally knocked out the center of the house to create a large, two story open space with tables and a bar, a raised floor at either end and lights flickering and shining from above. He whistled. "Damn."

Steve chuckled and touched Dean's arm lightly. "Follow me back."

Sam let himself be pulled through the small crowd of fifty or so and couldn't help but feel like all eyes were on them as they walked in spite of the loud music and conversations being shouted over it. It reminded him of the night in the club, and he decided he liked it. "Where are we going now?"

Dean just shook his head and slid his fingers under Sam's hair to rub at the back of his scalp soothingly because if he was going to balk at anything, this would be it as Steve led them up the side of the stage. He looked up and Steve's partner, Joe was already there. Dean gave him a nod.

"Tonight's entertainment is here folks." Joe's voice, rich and warm flowed through the room and over the music. "It's their first time. Be gentle." He chuckled and looked over at Sam. "But maybe not too gentle."

Sam's legs stopped moving at the base of the short stairs up to the stage, and he turned to look at Dean while a chorus of whoops and laughter erupted from the crowd. "Dean?"

"I've got you, Sammy." Dean told him firmly and smiled as he pushed until Sam went up the stairs. Joe came to them and Dean gave him a nod of permission before the man reached out and took Sam's hand.

"Hello again, Sam." Joe smiled and scraped his nails over Sam's wrist as a reminder, grinning when Sam shivered and his mouth fell open. "Christ, he's so sensitive." He looked over at Steve and smiled ruefully. "I'm never gonna last when he starts begging."

Steve slapped a hand to his ass with a chuckle. "Which is why you're wearing the ring tonight. Come on. This is their show."

Sam let himself be pulled out to center stage in a daze. He looked out at the crowd, all watching him and swallowed hard. His cock, which had started to soften with anxiety, sprang back to life in a burst of lust, and he moaned softly when Dean stepped in front of him. He smiled for him. "You really are trying to kill me with pleasure."

Dean slid his hands around his brother's neck, slipping his fingers under the collar and kissed him slowly, passionately until Sam was humming and pressing into him. He leaned back and took the hem of Sam's shirt, pulled it up and off and stepped aside so the crowd could see Sam in all his glory. There was a tide of appreciative whistles and quite a few loud curses when Steve and Joe stepped forward and took Sam's arms, pulling them out and making his muscles ripple.

Dean stepped back into his brother and took his face in his hands. "We need a safe word, Sammy."

"G-god," Sam stuttered a breath out with the implications of that.

Dean chuckled. "Don't think you wanna go with that. You're gonna be saying it a lot."

Sam breathed out a laugh that was more moan than anything and nodded. "Uh…cherries."

That got a full-throated laugh from Dean and he kissed Sam again. "Seems appropriate since we're gonna pop your bondage cherry tonight."

"My…" Sam's voice trailed off as two men wheeled out a metal frame. It was a tall, upside down 'U' shape with padded manacles at the four corners and he closed his eyes, pulling on his arms, but the men kept tight hold of him and that made him moan louder. "Oh, my god."

"I prefer Dean." Dean ran his hands down his brother's chest, splaying his fingers along his ribs and dragging his nails down to the waist of his jeans while Joe and Steve locked his wrists, adjusted the padding and then stepped back to wait. Dean took hold of the button of Sam's jeans let himself go to his knees with Sam's pleading eyes looking down at him.

Sam could barely breathe as Dean opened his jeans, one button at a time until his cock sprang free and he put his head back on a soft gasp echoed by the crowd. He felt Dean drag the denim down his legs and off his feet along with his shoes until he was naked. He jerked his head back up in surprise when he felt more hands on him and found Joe and Steve kneeling in front of him as well as they each took one of his legs and pulled them apart, placing his feet on the bottom of the frame until they could shackle his ankles as well. It left him spread open and bare and gasping for breath before anyone had even had touched him.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean groaned and stood back up and took in the sight. He pulled off his own shirt and ran his hands down his chest, watching Sam's eyes darken and blow wide in lust and smiled. "Gentlemen? Sam needs a little teasing." He fixed them both with a stern glance. "The plug stays in."

"Oh, god," Sam moaned yet again as Steve and Joe slid their hands up his arms, one in front and one behind him, letting their nails scratch over his skin hard enough to make him whine. All the while, Dean stood a little off to the side so the crowd could watch and kept his eyes on Sam's.

Dean thought it was maybe the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen - his little brother restrained, tied out like a Christmas present just for him, wearing nothing but the collar Dean had put on him. He pressed a hand to the front of his pants to relieve some of the pressure as Sam threw his head back on a strangled cry of pleasure.

Sam sucked in ragged breaths as Steve slid down his chest, biting at his nipples and then eagerly sucked in the head of his cock. He cried out when he felt Joe pressed up behind him and his fingers rocking the plug back and forth, seeking until finally it found that spot in him. Sam cried out with pleasure. The cry turned into a whine when he felt Joe's fingers easing in alongside the plug, pushing and rubbing inside him as he rocked it.

"Ah…god…GOD! Please!" Sam begged helplessly. His cock was so hard in Steve's mouth and he choked on a cry when he felt the man swallowing around him. The cock ring made it almost unbearable and, without it, he would have come the moment they touched him.

The crowd was pressed tight to the edge of the stage while Sam strained in his bonds, chest heaving and glistening in the flickering lights with a sheen of sweat, and his cries broke over top of the music. Dean went around behind his brother and a groan punched out of him with the sight of Joe working three fingers inside him along with the plug. No wonder Sam was already reduced to begging. A small table sat off to the side and Dean smiled, seeing the items he'd requested lying on it. He picked up a gleaming length of gold chains with small clamps and went back where Sam could see him.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was wrecked with lust and the need to come even as his eyes feasted on the sight of his brother's naked, muscular chest and wished he could get his mouth on him. He watched Dean move to stand behind Steve, with his legs against the man's back and moaned a sob when Dean ran a hand through Steve's dark hair, holding his head for a moment and forcing him to take Sam deep before he let go.

"Sammy?" Dean asked with a raised brow; a silent question if he was alright with what was happening. The look Sam gave him was a desperate nod to not stop and he reached out to curl his fingers in the collar again. He smiled and held up the handful of chain, feeding it through his hands until he came to a clamp and smiled again when Sam's eyes widened.

"Fuck." The word punched out of Sam's chest, thrusting his hips forward into Steve's mouth with a fresh burst of lust. He threw his head back when Dean's deft fingers rolled one of his nipples and then gently closed the blunt clamp over it. At first it was only pressure, but then Dean flicked it with a fingertip and a spurt of pain shot through him, arching his back and making him cry out again.

"Son of a bitch," Dean groaned reverently. He hadn't been sure Sam would even enjoy them, though he knew his brother's pain/pleasure receptors were a little confused when it came to sex, just like his own. He hadn't expected Sam to react so strongly and, after a moment, his hazel eyes were looking into Dean's once more and begging for the other.

"Please, Dean. Fuck…please!"

Dean shook his head and had to swallow hard while his cock hardened even further in his jeans, becoming painful. He placed the other clamp on Sam's nipple and took the chain that connected them, giving it a tug. While Sam was gasping through the pleasure of it, Dean picked up the other length of attached chain that ran from both clamps to a small hook. He held it out in front of Steve's eyes who took it, never removing his mouth from Sam's cock and slipped the hook over the cockring.

Sam tossed his head back again but this time he felt the chain tug between his cock and his chest, pulling the clamps tighter and bringing the sting of tears to his eyes with the pain. He whimpered and rolled his head into the hand Dean put to his face.

"Ok, Sammy?" Dean asked again, brushing a thumb through the track of a tear on Sam's cheek and leaned in to kiss him when Sam smiled for him. "So good, Sammy. So fuckin' good. You want a reward?"

Sam nodded furiously, lost in the little bites of pain from the clamps, Steve's mouth, and Joe's fingers working him hard around the plug in his ass. "Yes! Please, please, Dean…please!"

"Shhh. We gotcha, baby." Dean soothed and dropped his other hand to Steve's head. "Let him come."

Steve moaned around the impressive length of Sam's cock and wanted to come himself just from listening to the guy. The sounds Sam made in the depths of his pleasure were intoxicating. He felt along the ring around the base of Sam's cock and was pleased to find a catch. It made things easier. He reached around Sam's side to touch Joe's hand where he was tormenting Sam from behind in a silent order. Steve flicked the cock ring open at the same moment Joe shoved his fingers in hard along the plug and stabbed into Sam's sweet spot.

Sam came screaming. His body jolted so hard, back arching so fiercely, that one of the clamps was pulled from his nipples while Steve drank down every drop he had to offer and his head swam dizzily. He came back to himself with Dean's mouth on his, Dean's hands holding his neck and brushing along his collar, and the feel of the cockring being closed around him again.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean soothed, whispering the words into his mouth and looked down to see that Steve had flicked the ring closed again before Sam's cock could soften. He nodded and gave a thunderous groan when Steve tipped his head back to rub along the length of Dean's cock in his jeans. "Fuckin' hell."

Steve gave a breathless laugh. "This is why you two are so damn beautiful." He rolled his head over Dean's cock again, feeling how incredibly hard the man was. "No one's even touched you and you're ready to come just watching him."

Joe leaned over Sam's shoulder, lips brushing Sam's skin and nodded. "The way you look at each other…fuck."

"Not yet," Dean promised and enjoyed the thrill of all three men shivering in response. He watched Sam's eyes blink open finally and kissed him again.

Sam moaned and pulled on his restraints as he kissed his brother back. "Wanna suck you," he said hoarsely into Dean's mouth and grinned when Dean shuddered. "Please? I wanna make you come, Dean. I wanna suck your cock."

"Son of a…" Dean put his hand on his cock behind Steve's head and pressed hard to stop from coming with just Sam's words. He looked at his face and saw the smirk that said Sam knew exactly what he was doing. Dean raised his brows. "Oh, that's gonna cost you, Sammy."

Sam shivered at the look on Dean's face. He was already close to boneless, the pleasure of his orgasm still running through him, and he hissed in a breath as Dean replaced the clamp on his nipple and moved away again.

"He's gonna need help standing in the shackles," Dean told the men and turned a smile to the crowd as they oohed and aahed with the display. He went back to the little table and picked up a flogger. It was relatively tame in comparison to some of the ones he'd seen, but, as he was still learning the ropes with Sam and his bondage kink, he wanted to take it slow. He turned back to find Steve and Joe on either side of his brother, holding him, and knew by the motions of their arms and Sam's undulating movements that they were stroking him back to a fever pitch. He grinned and stepped up behind Sam.

"You remember your safe word, Sam?" Dean asked over the music and saw his brother's shaky nod. He drew the flogger and its supple leather straps back and whipped his arm forward, letting them fly to just rake across Sam's back above his ass. Sam jolted with a harsh cry and slumped forward into the men's arms. Before Dean could even ask, Joe looked over Sam's shoulder at him and nodded.

"He says 'more'," Joe told him with a lusty grin. "I think he likes it."

Sam loved it. The flash of burning heat over his skin, the burst of pain and then the pleasure that went straight to his aching cock…he cried out again when Dean sent the flogger over his upper thighs, then his back and across the sensitive cheeks of his ass. Each strike was fuel for the passion tearing through him and he wasn't even aware of the desperate, needy mules and whines he was keening out clear over top of the music as Dean heated his skin over and over. He gasped when he felt his brother's hands brush his sides and moaned brokenly when Dean's lips caressed up his neck over the choker.

"I'm gonna make that sweet little ass of yours cherry red," Dean breathed it into his ear. "So I can feel the heat when I fuck you, little brother."

Sam's body quaked with the name in front of so many people, even whispered, and he thrust his hips forward into the hands so expertly stroking his cock and rolling his balls in a maddening rhythm. He felt Dean's hands leave him and shouted when the flogger hit him again, and Dean was true to his word, laying the leather straps across his ass over and over again until the pain became a steady of burn of heat and pleasure that made his legs weak. He sagged in the manacles and turned his head to brush his lips gratefully over the back of Steve's hand where it rested on his shoulder, helping to hold him up. He rolled his head into the hand Joe slid into his hair around the back of his head.

"Alright?" Joe asked and pressed his lips over Sam's shoulder because there was no way you couldn't feel affection for two men so desperately in love with each other. He saw similar expressions on the faces out in the crowd, the clear knowledge that they were witnessing something special and smiled.

Sam moaned and nodded, jerking with a cry when Dean landed another blow and then sighing deeply when he felt his brother's hands on him again. "Don't…" Sam started and had to swallow around the lump of emotion in his throat as Dean breathed into his ear. "…don't want it to end…ever. Dean…love you."

"Ah, Sammy." Dean buried his face in his brother's neck, biting just above the choker and kept his eyes closed so the tears wouldn't fall with the storm of emotion Sam's words sent through him.

Sam leaned his head back on his brother's shoulder, reveling in the feel of all the hands on him and sucked in a breath when he realized he could feel the heat of Dean's cock against his ass, pressing between his legs. Dean was naked. "Fuck!" Sam shouted with the sensation and jerked in his bonds.

Dean chuckled in his ear and took hold of the plug, easing it out slowly and then letting it fall as Sam whined and shook. He'd already slicked his cock and pressed the head of himself to Sam's hole. "Love you, little brother," He whispered and then shoved inside Sam in one long, hard stroke. He groaned and fought the urge to come with the feel of the flog-heated skin of Sam's ass against his hips.

Sam shouted and slitted his eyes open to see the crowd of people pressed against the stage, all eyes on him and Dean, all watching Dean fuck his little brother screaming, and the 'wrong' of it threw his head back again on another cry as Dean pulled out and shoved back into him hard enough to jerk his cock forward into Steve's hand. He didn't think it could feel any better, any more overwhelming. Then Joey dragged his nails over his ribs, around his hip and over his ass, making him writhe as he shouted each time Dean rammed home inside him. Dean's voice was a litany of soft curses and his name in his ear. Dean's teeth and mouth bit and sucked around his neck, and Sam knew he would have a ring of bruises above the choker. He felt Joey's fingers slide along the crease of his ass and then Dean growled in his ear as Joey's fingers pushed inside him along with Dean's cock. Sam screamed.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted into his brother's neck. Joey's fingers stroked him as they pushed into his brother and the sensation was a little mind-blowing on top of everything else. Then he felt Steve brush a hand over his ribs and down the curve of his back to slide along his ass and shouted again as he pushed a long finger into Dean. He snapped his hips forward harder with Steve's finger seeking inside him and Joey's fingers brushing his cock inside of Sam. He had only moments left and Dean put a frantic hand down to his brother's cock, felt for the clasp on the ring, and put his mouth to his ear again.

"Come for me, little brother. Come," Dean ordered and snapped the ring open. Sam's body convulsed and he howled a broken scream to the rafters with so many hands on him, in him, and Dean's cock inside him. Dean came on the edge of pain it was so intense and heard his own voice joining his brother's. His vision tunneled down with the feel of his cock pumping hard inside his brother, filling him up and then, for just a moment, the world went away.

Dean came back to his senses to a roaring cheer that filled the room and realized Steve and Joey were not only holding Sam up but him as well. He got his legs back under him and slipped his cock out of his brother with a wince, the skin was so sensitive. He actually whimpered when he felt Steve pull his finger out of him and chuckled breathlessly. "Holy…shit." He leaned his head around Sam's neck to look at him. "Sammy?"

"He's out." Joey said in an equally breathless voice and then blushed as he looked across to his lover. "We uh…we need a better cockring. This did not work."

Steve looked down at the wide, wet stain on the front of Joey's pants and grinned as he leaned his head into Sam's shoulder. "Don't blame the ring, baby." He reached out for Joey's hand and put it to his own crotch and the similar stain there.

Joey looked down in surprise and then laughed. "Damn. You never lose it." He looked up at Dean's sex-blown eyes and grinned. "You guys can come back anytime. I mean seriously. Any. Damn. Time."

Dean chuckled wearily and slid a hand around Sam's face to lift his head up from where it hung. "Sammy?" He smiled and pressed a kiss to his bruised throat over the choker. Sam was well and truly down for the count. "Help me get him out of this?"

'Gotcha covered," Steve said and slowly pulled away from them with a last, lingering draw of his fingers down Sam's arm.

Dean slowly moved around front with the crowd still hooting and cheering and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He caught his weight as the manacles on his wrists were removed and held him upright while the guys released his legs and grunted with the effort of supporting his dead weight. He chuckled and buried his head in Sam's hair. "Love you, little brother," Dean whispered in Sam's ear and didn't argue when Steve pulled one of Sam's arms over his shoulders.

"Got a room all ready for you back here." Steve smiled as they turned and started toward the back of the stage. "I don't think either of you want to be going anywhere soon."

Dean shook his head and hitched Sam a little higher. He nodded when they went through a door and into a large bedroom dominated by a king size bed with crisp sheets and soft lighting. They laid Sam down and Dean crawled in after him, curling around his brother and pulling him in with his head under his chin. "Thank you." Dean looked up at Steve and Joey, completely unbothered that both he and Sam were naked. They had earned it.

"Uh uh." Steve shook his head and took Joey's hand, pulling it around his waist. "Thank you." He spent a moment just taking them in and smiled. "Water on the table there and the shower's through that door. Take all the time you want. We'll make sure you're left alone. Come on, baby."

Dean watched them leave and put a gentle hand around his brother's face as Sam began to move and made a soft sighing sound. "Sammy?"

"Mmmf." Sam came back slowly. His body felt wonderfully, completely used. He could feel the dull ache on his neck from Dean's mouth, a similar ache on his chest and between his legs and slid heavy arms around Dean to hold him close without ever opening his eyes.

Dean chuckled and smoothed a hand up and down his brother's back; feeling each raised line he had lift in his skin with the flogger like a brand. "You alright?"

Sam nodded his head under Dean's chin and realized his face was wet. He'd cried, the orgasm had been that intense. "M'good." He smiled into Dean's neck and pressed a wet kiss to his skin. "M'not movin'."

Dean smiled and slid his fingers under Sam's choker. "Don't have too. Go to sleep, Sammy."

"That was…" Sam trailed off, having no words for it, for what it had felt like in front of all those people.

"I know," Dean said softly and kissed the top of his head. "You're amazing. You know that, right?" Seeing Sam like that, so willing to give himself up, all of himself up, to whatever Dean wanted, was a little humbling and even a little frightening. Sam was such an independent person in every other facet of their lives, but when they made love…he was Dean's, body and soul. Dean pulled him in even tighter and resolved to find a way to make sure Sam knew Dean was his every bit as much. His fingers brushed along the choker on Sam's neck and he realized, Sam already did.

"Love you, Dean." Sam kissed his neck again, enjoying the feel of just being wrapped up with him and sighed as he tumbled back into sleep with Dean's warmth around him and was, truly, content.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_The End. _


End file.
